


Right in Front of my Salad?

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dialogue Heavy, Food, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Memes, New drinking game: take a shot for every time kiran says "fucking", Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Oops





	Right in Front of my Salad?

"... You don't have a shirt on..."

It was baffling, really. It wasn't unlike Niles to plan random meetings with you, but he typically showed up to them clothed. You were well aware of the flirtatious undertones in most of the things he said to you, but this was rather bold for even him. He also made some peculiar faces every few seconds, furthering your confusion. You watched him intently as you took a bite from your salad, forming the possible conclusions in your head.

"It's really hot in here, Kiran."

You hadn't even realized there was a third person in the room. One of the newer heroes, Leon from the world of Valentia, poked his head out from behind the white haired archer. Unlike Niles, he seemed to be clothed. Granted, his shirt was damp with sweat, and it looked like he was breathing just as heavily as his comrade. That was when you noticed they were moving in sync with each other.

"Wait a minute..." You told them, swallowing another bite of your salad. You stood from your chair, looking over the table to find that neither of their lower halves were clothed, and Leon was holding Niles' rigid length in his hand, stroking it as he thrusted in and out of him. Your eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. "...Are you guys FUCKING?!"

"Well, I wouldn't use such vulgarities, but--"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You interrupted Leon, throwing your arms up in exasperation. "RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?"

"No use in denying it." Niles shrugged. "Yes, right in front of your salad."

"Ugh, you guys are fucking gross." You shot back at the men, storming off.

"You know, if you and that prince come back here together, you're more than welcome to join us!" Niles called out to you.

"NOT IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware of how stupid this is but I saw the meme and I couldn't help it


End file.
